Erectile dysfunction, ED, refers to the persistent inability to achieve and/or maintain a full erection to obtain a satisfactory sexual life. According to the different causes, ED can be divided into three categories of the psychogenic, organic and mixed, which is closely related to age but not an inevitable disease during the aging process. Primary risk factors of ED include: hypertension, hyperlipidemia, diabetes, coronary and peripheral vascular disease, pelvic organ or spinal cord injury or surgery. According to statistics, currently about 150 million males worldwide suffer from different extents of ED, and by 2025, the number of the patients with ED will be doubled. There are many therapeutic regimens available for ED, such as oral administration of drug phosphodiesterase 5 (PDE5) inhibitors, dopaminergic activators, and a receptor blockers, intracavernous injection therapy, vacuum negative pressure device treatment, penile prosthesis treatment, etc. Among them, the selective phosphodiesterase 5 (PDE5) inhibitor is found to be the most mature ED therapeutic drugs in research, and also is the first-line drug for the clinical treatment of ED. Currently, five types of such drugs that have been approved for the sale are Sildenafil, Tadalafil, Vardenafil, Udenafil and Mirodenafil.
Chinese patent application No. CN03142399.X, published in 2004, discloses a series of compounds having a pyrrolopyrimidone structure and their use in the preparation of a medicament for the treatment of animal sexual dysfunction including human sexual dysfunction, in particular male penile erectile dysfunction and diseases associated with PDE5 function; wherein, compound 1-HCl, i.e., 2-[2-ethoxy-5-(4-ethyl piperazine-1-sulfonyl)phenyl]-5-methyl-7-n-propyl-3,7-dihydropyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-one monohydrochloride has been named as yonkenafil hydrochloride in public as a characteristic compound of Example 1 in the Chinese Patent Application No. CN03142399.X. This patent application only describes the preparation method for this compound in detail, but does not relate to the study of the crystalline form of the compound.
Content of the Invention
The form of the pharmaceutical compound is of importance, and it relates to the study of suitable dosage forms, since if the form of the compound cannot be kept constant in the clinical and stability studies, the exact dose in the application and the assay cannot be compared between one batch and another batch. Once the pharmaceutical compound is used as a product, it is important to understand the crystalline form of the compound used in each dosage form in order to ensure that the same form of the drug is used in the production process and the same dosage of the drug is contained in each dosage form. Solid material in the nature may be in three states of a stable state, a metastable state, and an unstable state, and so does the crystal material. The state of the different crystalline forms of the compound will be converted with environmental condition changes (such as temperature, humidity, light and pressure, etc.), and since the stability of pharmaceutical crystalline form substances will affect the clinical efficacy and safety of drugs, the stability study on the state of the crystalline form substances is needed. Stable or metastable (conditionally stable) crystalline form substances have druggability, but unstable crystalline form substances have no druggability, so it is very necessary to use the state of pharmaceutical crystalline form substances with stable advantages as drug raw material and the formulation crystalline form thereof to ensure the clinical effectiveness, safety and quality control of the drug.
The following is a summary of the subject matters that are described in detail herein. This summary is not intended to limit the protection scope of the claims.
An embodiment of the present invention provides a stable, A-type polymorphic substance of yonkenafil hydrochloride.
An embodiment of the present invention also provides a preparation method for the stable, A-type polymorphic substance of yonkenafil hydrochloride as described by any one of the embodiments of the present invention.
An embodiment of the present invention also provides an A-type polymorphic substance of yonkenafil hydrochloride prepared by the preparation method for the stable, A-type polymorphic substance of yonkenafil hydrochloride as described by any one of the embodiments of the present invention.
An embodiment of the present invention also provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising the stable, A-type polymorphic substance of yonkenafil hydrochloride as described by any one of the embodiments of the present invention.
An embodiment of the present invention also provides use of the stable, A-type polymorphic substance of yonkenafil hydrochloride as described by any one of the embodiments of the present invention.
In particular, the present invention provides an A-type polymorphic substance of yonkenafil hydrochloride, and the X-ray powder diffraction pattern of the polymorphic substance comprises diffraction peaks at three or more 2θ values selected from 8.4°±0.2°, 11.3°±0.2° 13.9°±0.2° 14.2°±0.2° 14.7°±0.2° 16.8°±0.2° 17.1°±0.2° 19.7°±0.2°, 21.0°±0.2° 21.7°±0.2° 22.4°±0.2° 23.3°±0.2° 23.8°±0.2° 26.8°±0.2° 27.5°±0.2°, 28.0°±0.2°.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the X-ray powder diffraction pattern of the A-type polymorphic substance of yonkenafil hydrochloride may comprise 8.4°±0.2°, 11.3°±0.2° 13.9°±0.2° 14.2°±0.2° 14.7°±0.2° 16.8°±0.2° 17.1°±0.2° 19.7°±0.2° 21.0°±0.2° 21.7°±0.2° 22.4°±0.2° 23.3°±0.2° 23.8°±0.2° 26.8°±0.2° 27.5°±0.2° 28.0°±0.2°.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the X-ray powder diffraction pattern of the A-type polymorphic substance of yonkenafil hydrochloride may be substantially consistent with that shown in FIG. 1.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the analysis pattern of the differential scanning calorimetry of the A-type polymorphic substance of yonkenafil hydrochloride may have endothermic peaks at 34-133° C. and 231-250° C., respectively.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the analysis pattern of the differential scanning calorimetry of the A-type polymorphic substance of yonkenafil hydrochloride may have endothermic peaks at 86.4° C. and 237.9° C., respectively.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the analysis pattern of the differential scanning calorimetry of the A-type polymorphic substance of yonkenafil hydrochloride may be substantially consistent with that shown in FIG. 2.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the A-type polymorphic substance of yonkenafil hydrochloride, provided by embodiments of the present invention, may have cell parameters substantially as follows:
cell dimension: a (Å) is equal to 19.1±0.1
b (Å) is equal to 12.7±0.1
c (Å) is equal to 11.3±0.1
volume is equal to 2741±30 Å3 
space group is P21/c
density (calculated value) (g/cm3) is 1.31±0.01.
In another aspect, an embodiment of the present invention provides a preparation method for an A-type polymorphic substance of yonkenafil hydrochloride, comprising:
suspending yonkenafil hydrochloride in an aqueous solution or an organic solvent/water solution, heating to dissolve the yonkenafil hydrochloride, slowly cooling and crystallizing, filtering to collect solid, and drying, to obtain the A-type polymorphic substance of yonkenafil hydrochloride;
or, achieving an equilibrium of yonkenafil hydrochloride in an aqueous solution or an organic solvent/water solution, filtering and drying to obtain the A-type polymorphic substance of yonkenafil hydrochloride;
wherein the organic solvent is a solvent capable of dissolving yonkenafil hydrochloride and miscible with water under the heating conditions.
In an embodiment of the present invention, said yonkenafil hydrochloride suspended in an organic solvent/water solution may be prepared by using Chinese Patent CN03142399.X.
In an embodiment of the present invention, said organic solvent may be selected from one or more of ethanol, methanol, n-propanol, acetonitrile, isopropanol, acetone, dimethylsulfoxide, N-methylpyrrolidone, or tetrahydrofuran.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the volume ratio of the organic solvent to water may be 99/1-0/100.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the volume ratio of the organic solvent to water may be 98/2-40/60.
In an embodiment of the present invention, said heating temperature may be in the range of 40° C.˜100° C.
In an embodiment of the present invention, said heating temperature may be in the range of 60° C.˜90° C.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the rate of said slowly cooling may be in the range of 0.1° C./min˜2.0° C./min.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the rate of said slowly cooling may be in the range of 0.1° C./min˜0.8° C./min.
In an embodiment of the present invention, said yonkenafil hydrochloride refers to monohydrochloride of yonkenafil.
In a third aspect, an embodiment of the present invention provides an A-type polymorphic substance of yonkenafil hydrochloride prepared by the preparation method for the A-type polymorphic substance of yonkenafil hydrochloride as described by any one of the embodiments of the present invention.
In a fourth aspect, the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising an A-type polymorphic substance of yonkenafil hydrochloride as described by any one of the embodiments of the present invention.
In an embodiment of the present invention, this pharmaceutical composition may be formulated as a solid oral formulation such as a tablet, a pill, a capsule and a powder; and also as a liquid oral formulation such as a suspension, a solution, an emulsion and a syrup.
In an embodiment of the present invention, this pharmaceutical composition may contain conventional various excipients such as a wetting agent, a sweetener, a fragrance and a preservative, and may also contain conventional functional excipients such as a filler (starch, saccharides), an adhesive (carboxymethylcellulose, etc.), a dispersant (sodium carbonate, calcium carbonate, etc.), a diluent (glycerol), an absorption enhancer (quaternary ammonium compounds), a lubricant (stearates) and an absorbent (kaolin); may also be formulated into a paste for external use; and may also be suitable to be formulated into an intravenous injection.
In general, for human, the oral administration of the pharmaceutical composition of the A-type polymorphic substance of yonkenafil hydrochloride of the embodiments of the present invention is a preferred route, since this route is the most convenient route, and avoids the inconvenience encountered when intracavernous administration is performed. A parenteral administration, such as sublingual, buccal, transdermal and injectable administration, may be used when the patient suffers from a dysphagia, or from a drug absorption injury after oral administration.
In a fifth aspect, an embodiment of the present invention provides use of the A-type polymorphic substance of yonkenafil hydrochloride of any one of the embodiments of the present invention, or the A-type polymorphic substance of yonkenafil hydrochloride prepared by the preparation method for the A-type polymorphic substance of yonkenafil hydrochloride of any one of the embodiments of the present invention, or the pharmaceutical composition comprising the A-type polymorphic substance of yonkenafil hydrochloride of any one of the embodiments of the present invention, in the preparation of a medicament for treating or preventing male animal erectile dysfunction including human erectile dysfunction, and diseases associated with phosphodiesterase 5.
In an embodiment of the present invention, said diseases associated with phosphodiesterase 5 may be male sexual dysfunction (erectile dysfunction), female sexual dysfunction, premature labor, dysmenorrhea, benign prostatic hyperplasia, bladder obstruction, incontinence, regular or irregular angina, hypertension, pulmonary hypertension, congestive heart failure, arteriosclerosis, stroke, peripheral circulatory system diseases, openness reduction of blood vessels, chronic asthma, allergic asthma, bronchitis, allergic rhinitis, glaucoma, gastrointestinal disorders, convulsion precursors, Kawasaki syndrome, nitrate tolerance, multiple sclerosis, diabetic peripheral neurological syndrome, Alzheimer's disease, acute respiratory failure, psoriasis, skin gangrene, cancer cell metastasis, hair loss, nutcracker esophagus, anal fissure and hypoxic vasoconstriction.
The A-type polymorphic substance of yonkenafil hydrochloride provided in the embodiments of the present invention has excellent physical and chemical stability and is easy to be industrially produced as a pharmaceutically acceptable, stable, novel crystalline form of yonkenafil hydrochloride.
Upon reading and understanding the drawings and detailed description, other aspects can be understood.